Jane
Jane - jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu ,,Xiaolin pojedynek mistrzów", ,,Kroniki Xiaolin" i jego kontynuacji ,,Legenda Xiaolin" Wojowniczka Shoku, szkoląca się na kolejny etap - ninja fauny. W przyszłości ma zostać mistrzynią zwierząt. Charakter Pozytywne cechy: * miła * skromna * pomocna * przyjacielska * cicha * dobra * uczciwa * lojalna * dobroduszna * hojna * empatyczna * wrażliwa * odważna (tylko wśród zwierząt) * wesoła * uprzejma * kochana * zdolna do poświeceń * ma dobre serce Negatywne cechy: * strachliwa * cicha * nieśmiała * wstydliwa * wrażliwa * lękliwa * inteligentna * samokrytyczna * niezdarna Wygląd Dziewczyna jest niska i szczupła, chociaż po niej nie widać, ma ogromna siłę i niesamowite zdolności w walce. Jej skóra jest jasna, posiada szmaragdowe oczy. Usta natomiast są naturalnie różowe, zaś brwi brązowe. We włosach zazwyczaj ma spinki w kształcie motylków, kwiaty lub wianuszki z polnych kwiatków. Lubi też ona związywać swoje włosy w dwa warkocze. Jane ubiera się w kolory natury - zielony, miętowy, różowy, niebieski. Nie lubi wyzywających i odważnych ubrań (np. bluzek z odkrytym brzuchem), ponieważ nie czuje sie w nich komfortowo. Zazwyczaj nosi słodkie spódniczki, zwiewne sukienki, szorty, ogrodniczki, jeansy. Lubi też jeansowe ubrania. Jednym ze strojów, który nosi składa się z białej bluzeczki na ramiączkach z zielonymi elementami, zielonej spódniczki z motylkami, również zielonych trampek oraz białych skarpetek z zielonymi ozdóbkami. Moce Moce Jane wywodzą się od fauny (zwierząt), między innymi można wyróżnić takie zdolności jak: * Zamiana w dowolne zwierzę (na chwilę obecną, może ona używać tej zdolności wraz ze swoim Żywiołowym Shen Gong Wu - Beast Wu). Z czasem, gdy tylko osiągnie stopień Ninja będzie mogła sama, dobrowolnie zmieniać się w wybrane zwierzę i posiadać ich zdolności. * Dar łączenia swojej aury z aurą zwierząt - dziewczyna potrafi odczuwać, słyszeć i widzieć, to co zwierzę połączone z nią aurą. Pomaga jej w tym też wrodzona empatia. * K'ontakty z zwierzętami'. * Rozmowa ze zwierzętami - Jane rozumie i ma zdolność posługiwania sie językiem wszystkich zwierząt na Ziemi za pomocą swojej i zwierzęcia aury. * Chwilowe obdarowanie zwierząt ludzką mową. * K'ontrola nad zwierzętami' - Jane ma możliwość kontrolowania każdym zwierzęciem, z którym łączy się aurą, lecz dziewczyna sama przyznaje, że nie nie chce manipulować jej zwierzęcymi przyjaciółmi. Poparła to słowami: ,,Zwierzęta same mają decydować o sobie, zmuszanie ich do spełniania własnych zachcianek jest nie tylko okrutne, ale i przykre i jeśli mam decydować o tym co mają w danym czasie robić, to wyrzekam się swej mocy. Prawdziwy przyjaciel nie rządzi swym przyjacielem" * Zwierzęce dary - mistrzyni zwierząt, nawet bez użycia odpowiedniego Shen Gong Wu ma wrodzone zdolności pochodzące od zwierząt i używa ich w walce. Zdolności Prócz mocy żywiołu, Jane ma też inne umiejętności jak np: # Talent rysowniczy. # Sztuki walki / walka wręcz (judo). # Umiejętność leczenia ziołami - (jej babcia jest zielarką). # Wyplątywanie z wikliny i źdźbłów trawy koszyczków. # Opieka nad zwierzętami, (wie co dane zwierzę, w danej chwili potrzebuje). # Znawstwo roślinności, owoców, grzybów. # Ogromna wiedza na temat roślin, zwierząt, badań biologicznych i geograficznych, (zna się na mapach i rozeznaniu w terenie). # Śpiew (potrafi ładnie śpiewa, ale tylko w towarzystwie zwierząt). # Lepienie z gliny. # Umiejętności rolnicze (wie jak wydoić krowę, nakarmić zwierzęta odpowiednim pokarmem, jak zagnać bydło do zagrody itp). # Talent jeździecki - dziewczyna kocha konie, ale nie chce ich wyróżniać, aby reszta zwierząt nie czuła się urażona, jednakże jest ona bardzo związana z koniami i zawsze chciała mieć swojego własnego konia). Rodzina i zamieszkanie Jane pochodzi z Ameryki Północnej, a konkretniej z Kalifornii. Mieszka ze swoimi rodzicami w bardzo dużej i ruchliwej części miasta. Zamieszkują dość spory i drogi wieżowiec, jednak Jane nie podoba się klimat w jakim mieszka, wolałaby cichsze i mniej tłoczne miejsce. Jej rodzice są biznesmenami osiadłymi (nie wyjeżdżają w ważne delegacje na bardzo długi czas), zdarza sie, że muszą wyjechać na chwilę, góra tydzień, nie więcej, ale to bardzo rzadko sie zdarza. Jednak jej rodzice bardzo długo pracują, gdy wracają też muszą ogarnąć sprawy służbowe, przesiadując do wieczora. Jedynie w niedzielę i święta Jane może swobodnie spędzić czas z rodziną. Rodzice Jane są bardzo wymagający wobec swojej córki, pragną by była taka jak oni, pewna siebie, zdecydowana, władcza, aby realnie działała i myślała. Nie tolerują u nastolatki jej skrytej i nieśmiałej osobowości. Chcą aby ich córka była najlepsza, miała świetne stopnie i zachowanie,a także uczestniczyć w konkursach naukowych oraz uczęszczała na zajęcia dodatkowe jak m.in. lekcje z dyplomacji, nauka gry na flecie i skrzypcach, lekcje j. francuskiego, hiszpańskiego i chińskiego. Rodzina Martin jest bardzo bogata, więc często zajmują się nią lokaj Bob, szofer Fred i sprzątaczka Alice, ale ona rzadko kiedy wysługuje się nimi, traktuje ich jak część rodziny. Po za rodzicami mistrzyni zwierząt ma tez dziadków na wsi, do których z ogromną chęcią przyjeżdża na wakacje, święta itd. Niestety nie może do nich codziennie jeździć, gdyż rodzice nie pozwalają jej tak daleko jeździć samej. Rodzice wraz z ich asystentką Stephanie, (której to Jane bardzo nie lubi) układają codzienny grafik, którego ma ona przestrzegać. Rodzina Martin chce by ich jedyna córka była zawsze tą najlepszą we wszystkim. Dziewczyna stara się zaimponować rodzicom, w związku z tym dobrze się uczy i bierze udziały w rozmaitych konkursach naukowych i artystycznych. Jej dziadkowie mieszkając na wsi, mają nieopodal las, w którym to mistrzyni zwierząt uwielbiała sie bawić wraz ze swoja niepełnosprawna kuzynką Emmą, która mieszka z dziadkami, ponieważ jej rodzice nie żyją. Pomimo, iż jej kuzynka była uziemiona na wózku, bądź chodziła o kulach, to wspólnie zbudowały one swoja "fortece" na drzewie, wraz z specjalnym wejściem dla Emmy. Jane bardzo chciałaby mieszkać u dziadków, ale rodzice się nie zgadzają. Była szkoła Mistrzyni zwierząt starała się dla rodziców zawsze być najlepszą uczennicą, w rzeczywistości tak było, ale musiała ona też znosić część uczniów, którzy jej z tym dokuczali i kazali jej odrabiać ich lekcje. Była ona zawsze szarą myszką i w towarzystwie ludzi, rówieśników czuła się niezręcznie, jak wiadomo wolała zwierzęta. Nie miała przyjaciół w szkole, akurat rodzice zapisali ja do bardzo prestiżowej szkoły z bardzo wysokim stopniem nauki, dla najzamożniejszych. Na lekcjach biologi zawsze przed lekcją, po kryjomu wykradała żaby przeznaczone do sekcji i wynosiła na dwór, lub brała do domu i wkładała do akwarium, później wypuszczała je do stawu w pobliskim parku, do którego uwielbiała wybierać się na spacer. Wiadomość o przyjęciu do klasztoru Xiaolin Gdy otrzymała list z klasztoru Xiaolin, dowiadując się, że ma możliwości władania żywiołem zwierząt, bardzo się zdziwiła, długo myślała czy to prawda, sądziła, że jest zbyt beznadziejna by być tak wyróżnionym, w końcu zwierzęta, przemówiły do niej ludzkim głosem i dopiero wtedy uwierzyła w sens listu i w siebie. Pokazała list rodzicom, jednak oni nie byli do tego przekonani, uznali, że to strata czasu i zamiast tego ma się skupić na nauce. Jane starała się przekonać rodziców, by zezwolili jej na ten wyjazd, tak bardzo kusiła ją chęć zamieszkania w cichym klasztorze, blisko ukochanej natury, uczenia się władania nad żywiołem, że postanowiła napisać do Mistrza Funga list wyjaśniający całą sytuację. Mistrz postanowił wysłał po dziewczynę Doja, by przekonać jej rodziców. Młoda Martin na początku sama wystraszyła się ogromnego smoka, lecz gdy przyjął on swoją małą formę, Jane nie mogła się powstrzymać i zaczęła przytulać i głaskać go, co bardzo mu sie podobało i od razu ją polubił za jej czułość wobec niego. Aby nieodwołalnie mogła polecieć do klasztoru, dziewczyna znając swoich wymagających rodziców na "wylot" - przyrzekła im, że będzie ona się uczyła, pisała do nich, nareszcie wykorzystała język chiński, a żeby jeszcze bardziej ich przekonać powiedziała, że będzie tam najlepszą wojowniczką. Po tych ostatnich słowach, rodzice Jane zezwoli jej na wyjazd do Hong Kongu. Sympatia Już od pierwszego spotkania, gdy Mistrz Fung przedstawiał obecnym adeptom, nowych uczniów, Jane i Clay zaciekawili się sobą, a z dnia na dzień czuli do siebie ogromne uczucie jakim jest miłość, zauważyli, że oboje pałają pasją do natury. Oboje kochają zwierzęta, zajmują się nimi i dbają o środowisko. Zarówno Jane jak i Clay codziennie chodzą do zagrody ze zwierzętami i zajmują sie nimi, często też w równym czasie. Gdy już zacznie sie między nimi konwersacja, robią sie oni bardzo wstydliwi; zaczynają się jąkać, a ich twarze pokrywają się rumieńcami. Zawsze są dla siebie mili, prawią sobie komplementy (zazwyczaj to Clay chwali Jane, a ona rumieni się), dziewczyna zawsze była w cieniu i niezauważalna dla innych, dlatego też nietypowo zachowuje się, gdy ktoś ją pochwali, a już zwłaszcza, że zauroczona w kimś słyszy od tej osoby komplementy. Pomimo krępowań ich obu, lubią spędzać razem czas, choćby opiekując się zwierzętami, spacerując, czy gotując. Mistrzyni zwierząt bardzo podziwia wyczyny i siłę Claya. Schlebia jej też fakt, że mistrz ziemi jest dobrze wychowanym dżentelmenem i posiada on ogromna uprzejmość i szacunek do płci żeńskiej. Zaś kowbojowi imponuje zwinność i nadzwyczajna siła u dziewczyny. Twierdzi, że ma ona wiele talentów, potrafi dobrze walczyć, jest ładna, a w dodatku ma przesłodki charakter, jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Jane stawia dobro innych ponad wszystko, tzn: podczas zdobywania jednego z SGW, była ona blisko zdobycia go, lecz zauważyła spadającego z ogromnej wysokości Doja i prędko pobiegła go złapać, pozwalając Jackowi Spicerowi na porwanie SGW. Po tym wydarzeniu reszta mnichów była zła i zawiedziona na dziewczynie, przez co ta czuła się potwornie, uważała się za nieudacznika i chciała myślała, żeby opuścić klasztor i dać szanse lepszym, ale Clay pocieszył ją i nie pozwolił jej opuścić świątyni. Przez słowa mistrza ziemi, dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej zakochała się w Teksańczyku, postanowiła zostać w Hong Kongu, także trenując z myślą o poprawie. Przeprosiła również resztę mnichów, a oni jak można się spodziewać szybko jej wybaczyli. Zwierzęta Zwierzę żywiołu Jane utożsamia się z wszystkimi zwierzętami, ponieważ jest mistrzynią fauny (zwierząt). Jej charakter jednak bardzo pasuje do króliczka - jest ona słodka, cicha, płochliwa, wrażliwa. Ciekawostki * Jane wzorowana była na Fluttershy z Equestria Girl. * Jest ona weganką (nie je produktów pochodzących od zwierząt). * Ma ona najczystszą duszę ze wszystkich osób w świątyni, co stwierdziło Źródło Prawdy z krainy Utopii. * Luna to jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, chociaż na początku Jane bardzo się jej bała. * Jest jedną z niewielu osób, które żyjąc w bogactwie nie są zachwycone wygodami, a raczej wolą ciche, skromne miejsca. * Jest jedyną osobą, która już w dzieciństwie miała styczność z Shen Gong Wu, ale ona nie miała o tym pojęcia, (w jej przypadku była to Złota Tablica - chroniona przez starożytnych Sumerów, za rozkazem Wielkiego Mistrza Dashi. * Zna język francuski - uczyła się go w dawnej szkole oraz hiszpański i chiński - z zajęć dodatkowych. * Jako jedyna z mnichów dobrze traktuje Doja, tzn: nie nazywa go leniwym smokiem, ogólnie nie obraża go, zawsze, gdy pojawia sie nowe SGW, a smok dostaje wysypki, to Jane zawsze podrapie go, dba i troszczy się o niego oraz współczuje mu, gdy on cierpi.